Don't you trust me?
by thefly1
Summary: Harry is cheating on Hermione or is he? How will Harry cope when she leaves shortly before he is due to propose? Will be a happy ending. H/H
1. The Accusation

A/N: This is the first fic I've ever written, please tell me what you think. 

Harry arrived home at the house he shared with his long time girlfriend Hermione Granger. It was 9pm by the time he put his key in the front door 'Late' he grumbled to himself. Sometimes being the head of one of the leading electronics research companies in the country wasn't all it was cracked up to be. At least he was going home to his Hermione. 'His' Hermione, he smiled at the though.

            He stepped quickly through the door to escape the biting winter cold. Almost instantly he could tell something was wrong; no light, no smell of coffee, no sound of the television in the other room and most importantly, no Hermione.

            Before Harry could investigate further the telephone began to ring, which quite surprised Harry as they'd only had it installed a few weeks before. He could still remember the argument he had with Hermione about it 'A telephone? What do we need one of them for? We have owl post' he had insisted' It had taken Hermione all of her feminine charm to convince him otherwise, but eventually she wore him down and he agreed. Somehow she always managed to get him to agree to almost anything she wanted; he often wondered how she did that. He smiled again before picking up the receiver.

            He almost jumped in shock when he heard who's voice it was "Cho, it's not a good idea to ring me here, you know that, what if this was Hermione? What if she found out?"

'Click'

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Oh, don't worry Harry, it's not as if we're doing anything wrong, is it?" came her calm reply.

"I don't know, but believe me she would most likely transfigure me in to something ghastly if she found out" Harry's voice carried a hint of panic, he'd been talking far to long, if Hermione was in, she would no doubt come to investigate who had rung.

'Click'

"Listen! There is was again"

"Come on Harry, it's only her mothers watch you broke and besides I'm getting it fixed for you" She knew Harry was worried what Hermione would do if she found out that he had accidentally put the watch that her mother had left her in the washing machine, but it couldn't be that bad, Could it?

"Cho, I don't think she'd see it that way, look I'd better go, ill see you tomorrow"

With that Harry placed the receiver back on the telephone and set off to find Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe what was happening my worst fears and nightmares coming true. My stumbling across his unspoken meeting with her aroused my suspicions, but now everything was confirmed, everything he had just said to her pointed to only one thing. Harry was cheating on me, and with Cho Chang of all people. Harry, the last person on earth I'd image would cheat on anyone was doing just that. Could some school fling possibly mean more to him than the five years we've had together? I started to cry, evidently it meant much more.

            I wanted to stop crying, I *had* to stop crying, after all he was cheating on me, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of see me cry about it, but It was too late, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me.

"Hermione?" he called my name uncertainly "W-what's wrong?"

Regaining my composure "I think you already know Harry" I said shortly. How dare he feign ignorance with me, you'd think he would have know by now that I'd heard his entire telephone conversation.

"No, I don't'" I frowned, If Harry was anything, he was a poor liar and he was not going to talk his way out of this. His continued lying only angered me further.

"I'm sure you don't" I retorted. "Enjoy your meeting with Cho, did you? Why didn't you tell me? Wait; of course you wouldn't, afraid I would transfigure you in to something ghastly were you?" I'm sure any passers by would be quite shocked to hear what the street had dubbed 'the perfect couple' shouting each other so loudly.

            He paled, my plan had worked, and he now knew I'd heard every word he's said. But now nothing was said, in fact an eerie silence enveloped the stair case, for what seemed like hours he just stood there looking wide eyed at me, he knew he'd been caught, and there was nothing he could do about it.

            He shifted his weigh to his other leg and twisted his hand nervously "What are you suggesting" his voice coming out in barely a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Isn't it obvious? You and Cho is what I'm suggesting"

"Y-you think I'm cheating on you?" 

"Yes." was all I could manage, my voice chocked with emotion. Talking to him was becoming increasing difficult, why couldn't he just admit what he'd been doing and get it over with before I was unable to restrain myself from crying any longer?

            I was brought back to my senses by a dull thud. I looked up to see Harry stumbling back in to the wall; he was now in sliding down to his knees.

            His actions surprised me; certainly he knew this was coming. The only possible way he could be this shocked was it he was telling the truth, but everything pointed in the other direction.

            I looked at him expectantly, willing him to say something, to do something other than just sit with his head in his hands. At length his response came.

"Do you honestly think I'd d this to you?" The hurt in his words were all to clear to see as if it took everything he had to say them, I could feel a sense of dread slowly creeping up on me, maybe was telling the truth, maybe I was wrong. My thoughts were again interrupted by the sounds of Harry's raised voice.

"Do you really, honestly think I'd be that stupid? Stupid enough to throw away five blissful years of my life with you?" he paused, his voice now almost inaudible "Don't you trust me?"

Without thinking I replied, "No, I don't, not at this moment." I should have though. 

He came close, so that he was standing next to me. He spoke softly; his voice was cold and hard, yet as quiet as a whisper.

"If we don't have trust, then we have nothing."

With that, he turned walked purposefully down the stairs and through the back door.

I was numb; I'd ruined everything on a misunderstanding. I knew I was wrong even before I'd said it, but my pride stopped from admitting it to him. Damn my pride. I'd rather have Harry sitting next to me than that.

            Was everything lost? Or could something, anything be salvaged, cold he possibly forgive me? 

My tears would not hold back any longer, my eyes welled and a single tear ran down my cheek. Now here I am sitting on the stairs of the house we had bought together, the house we had intended to live in together forever, the house we had promised to share out lives in forever. 

My dream, but now that dream was slowly slipping away.

~~~~~~~~

Harry sat on small wooded bench at the far end of his garden, head in hands still trying to comprehend what had just taken place. He leaned back so that he could see the stars shining in the night sky, so many times had been here, just looking up at the sky, wondering what the future might hold. He sighed; they had been under happier times.

Across the other side of garden a small hedgehog slowly, but happily went about its nightly routine, its small nose shifting in different directions in search of food. Harry watched it intently; 'If only I could be so lucky' he though. As if reading his thoughts the hedgehog stopped abruptly and turned to look at him, almost as if an understanding had been reached. Harry gazed at the tiny creature, his mind began to wander 'If I were a hedgehog'; the small animal took a few cautious steps towards him 'I wouldn't be out here worrying'. 'Worrying' the word echoed around his head before he suddenly remembered why he was here, startled; he stood up abruptly, sending the hedgehog scurrying in to the bushes.

            Unfortunately for Harry, the situation seemed all to clear for him, how could he stay? How could he stay if it meant living in a climate of mistrust where one partner could not trust the other? He thought of his words to Hermione 'If we don't have trust then we have nothing'. Had it come to this?

            He stared back at the house in which he had lived in for the past five years. He remembered how he thought all his dreams had come true the day the moved in. He remembered the joyous look on Hermione's face as he carried her over the threshold bridal style. Not for one moment would he have believed that five short years later he would be leaving, especially like this.

            Harry was pulled from his reverie by the feeling of cold rain running down his face. He chuckled at the way the weather was beginning to reflect his mood, but this was no time to be philosophical about things, he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible, he didn't want his pain to last any longer than it had to.

 So, picking himself up from the now rain soaked bench he trudged up to the back door of his house. What exactly what he was going to do or say he did not know yet, but he knew one thing for sure, he had to leave and he had to leave tonight.

He sighed '_This is going to be tough' he thought as he took one last look around the garden, then clasped his hand around the metal door handle and began to turn it. _

The dream had truly ended.

A/N: I'd like to say a big thank you to Ryoko Blue and Heaven for helping me with this story, without them it wouldn't have been written. Whether or not I continue depends on the feedback I get from this. Thanx. 

  
  



	2. The Reconciliation

Chapter 2: The Reconciliation

Hermione was sat next to the bedroom window, overlooking the back yard. She could see him, the outline of his figure stood out clearly against the moon lit garden; she glanced over at the bedside clock. He'd been out there for hours now, just sitting there not moving; only the occasional movement of his hands letting her know that he was still awake.

She had attempted sleep, but the empty, cold space next to her only served as a painful reminder to the argument that had taken place only hours previously. The argument that now meant she was alone with her thoughts, wondering just how to piece things back together again.

She had contemplated going to him, but then decided against it on the account of not knowing what she could do or say to make things better. She just hoped he would come in and she hoped it was soon.

Turning her attention back to the now standing figure, she wondered what his fist words to her would be to her; that is if he ever spoke to her again. Shouldn't bear the thought of that, the possibility of never hearing his voice again, so instead returned to gazing out through the now rain covered glass, only to see that Harry was now making his way slowly back towards the rear door of the house. He seemed to pause, before turning the handle and moving through the frame in to the house.

Hermione waited for him to come to her, she waited for the sound of foot on stair, but now all was quiet and although Harry had entered the house some ten minutes earlier, not a sound had been heard since. She paced around the room nervously wringing her hands in anticipation. A few more minutes crawled by, but still no sign of Harry could be heard. She was about to loose patience and return to lower floor of the house to look for him when, without warning the bedroom door was pushed open from the far side to reveal a very rain soaked looking Harry.

He stood there, his hands gripping either side of the door frame tightly, not saying nor doing anything, just frowning. After what seemed like hours, the silence became almost unbearable. It didn't look like he was in any hurry to enter in to any kind of conversation; he was obviously waiting for Hermione to speak first, something she too had seemingly picked up on.

"Harry?" she said uncertainly, hoping to spur him in to action.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice now cold and devoid of any emotion. It made Hermione cringe. In her mind, she was the sole reason for his cold-hearted response.

"W-what were you doing out there? You could have caught your death of cold!" She exclaimed. Despite everything, she still cared, still worried for his safety; she just hoped he did too. Hermione slowly moved from the window taking small cautious steps towards Harry, so that she was now standing directly in from of him, her arms shyly reaching out towards him.

"I've been thinking" he paused, trying to think of the right words "thinking about what you said." He opened his mouth to speak again but shut it again at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Harry Please…" she whispered, her hands still reaching towards him.

He stepped back 

"No, Hermione, please just let me finish" he paused again. '_Do I really want to do this?' He though. For a few moments Harry just stood there; on the outside he was just starring glassy eyed in to space, but on the inside he was fighting a bitter struggle to decide if he really could bring himself to leave the woman he loved._

He was torn.

'_I can't leave her' said one voice, he would have loved to have listened to it, but his sense of logic kicked in._

_'You must, it was Cho this time, who next? Lavender? Parvati? Or perhaps Ginny? It's only a matter of time…' This was true, he hadn't so much as laid a finger on Cho, and here was Hermione accusing him outright of having a full-blown affair with her._

_'I still love her.' He reasoned._

_'Fool!' Retorted the voice. '__She doesn't trust you! You don't even know if she loves you anymore. You said it yourself, you have NOTHING'_

That was it for Harry, how _could he stay if Hermione didn't trust him? As the voice said she could be accusing him of any number of affairs that he wouldn't know a thing about! He couldn't live like that. No matter how much it would hurt, if she didn't trust him, he had to leave._

"Hermione…. I'm leaving" his voice no more than a whisper, but from Hermione's reaction, he knew she'd heard him.

He'd expected shouting, screaming and yelling, but not this. Hermione just stood there, shoulders slumped, her whole body shivering, tears welling up in her eyes. He wanted more than ever than to just take her in his arms and make all her pain go away, but he couldn't, he had to be strong.

"Hermione, look…" he started, but was cut off by the force of her launching herself at him almost causing him to loose grip and fall backwards. Her arms tightly encircled around him as if to prevent his leaving.

"Please don't go." she sobbed as she lay her head on his shoulder "I don't want you to."

Harry looked down at her, he had to admit, she looked a mess; her hair was tangled and frizzy and her eyes were red from crying, but even in this state his still though she was the most beautiful thing he ever had laid eyes on. It was going to be difficult leaving.

"I have to." he started, but hesitated before saying anymore, he had to make her see 'his' point of view. "I don't want to… but I have to" he continued, "I do love you, but I can't stay if you can't trust me." 

He closed his eyes to stop the tears that were forming from falling "I can't stay with you if you do not think me worthy of your trust, I don't want to live like that…I can't live like that."

His words far from having their desired effect only caused Hermione to cry harder on his already wet shoulder. She knew this was her fault, well she knew it was partly her fault. She now had to find someone way of convincing Harry that she did trust him and that he was worthy of her trust. She knew her choice of words were critical, they could make the difference between Harry staying or leaving for good.

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder so that she could see his face, he looked tired and worn, and peering in to his eyes all she could see was sorrow and regret for what he was going to do. She knew he was telling the truth, he didn't want to go, but seemingly couldn't see any other choice. She hoped her words would change that.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking him straight in the eye trying to make him believe her.

Harry looked down at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

Hermione, seeing the expression on his face, continued; "I didn't mean what I said, I was angry."

Harry's face changed from one of puzzlement to disbelief, obviously he wasn't buying it. His facial expression, however betrayed his actual feelings. Hermione's words were having the affect she wanted, but Harry needed to hear her to say it, he needed her to tell him she trusted him. Then, only then could he stay.

Unfortunately for Harry his attempt to mask his feelings only sent Hermione in to another wave of tears. She buried her head in to his shoulder and tightened her grip around him.

"Harry… "She sobbed, her word muffled by his shoulder "I…I do trust you"

She stopped, trying to compose herself and blink back new tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'd trust you with my life, its just…sometimes I feel so insecure." she choked out through her tears.

Harry, satisfied and relieved with her answer now did what he had tried to so hard to resist; he circled his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and moved one hand up to stroke her hair in a soothing fashion hoping it would help calm her down.

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Harry asked, seeming rather confused. He loved her and wanted only her and had never given her any reason to doubt it, until today.

"I mean you could have someone so much prettier than me and sometimes I just wonder why you stay with me. That's why I guess I was so ready to believe that you would want Cho..." she trailed off taking a step back from his embrace.

"I understand if you hate me for putting you through that" She looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Hermione…look at me." Harry reached out and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. He smiled at her.

"How could I hate you?" he questioned, pulling her towards him once again.

"I love you, I always will and no one, not even Cho could change that. Why would I want her when I have _you?" he leaned down and kissed her forehead reassuringly._

She looked up at him, peering in to his eyes. "So…you're staying?" she asked hopefully.

He grinned "Of course I am and I'm sorry for putting you through that." his grin looking more like a frown by the time he had finished.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." she whispered as he wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry smiled and responded with equal enthusiasm; putting his arms around her waist whilst resting his chin on her head.

Minutes flew by as the couple stood in the door way savouring each others company; just being content to rest in each others arms, something witch just a few hours ago neither though imaginable.

After a considerable amount of time, Harry spoke;

"Mione?" he queried

"Yes Harry?" she said, looking quizzically up at him.

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure Harry"

"Mione?"

"Yes Harry?" she replied sounding rather agitated at his constant disruption of the blissful silence she was enjoying.

"You'll have to get something to wear"

"Oh, I can use that cream dress I bought a few weeks ago." she mumbled.

"Nope, it has to be new, it's a special occasion" '_If you count a marriage proposal special…' he thought._

"Oh, care to tell?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you'll just have to wait and see." he teased. 

To his relief Hermione didn't question him further on the matter, just being content to rest her head back on his shoulder.

Another ten minutes passed.

"Mione?"

"What now Harry?" she asked, rather more forcefully that she had intended.

"Its almost three in the morning, we should get some sleep."

They grinned at each other and she kissed him briefly, much to Harry's delight.

"Sure Harry."

"Mione?"

"What Harry?"

"I love you"

She smiled.

"Love you too Harry"

Maybe the dream was still alive after all.

A/N: Well they got back together J so, a happy ending to Chapter 2, but how long will it last? Grins evilly My apologies at my useless attempt at writing some fluff towards the end there.

**Shameless plug**

Go read Hogsmeade Pizza by Heaven; it's a brilliantly funny/fluffy H/H fic.


	3. The Death of the Dream

Chapter 3: The Death of the Dream

Harry reclined in his chair and put is feet up on his office table. It had been a long day and he was tired; all he wanted to do was go home and get some rest. He looked over his desk. If he was honest with himself, it was a mess; covered in foot high mounds of paper work that either need his attention or had already been completed. He was the boss and no one was about to tell him to tidy it up, so the state of his desk was of little concern to him.

     Taking prize place on his desk was a picture of him and Hermione taken at the burrow almost five years previously. He reached over and picked up the picture frame; gazing at the photographic Hermione who every now and then would lean over and kiss the photographic Harry. He smiled at the memory, it had been the day that he and Hermione had 'officially' got together. He often wondered how he could have been lucky enough to have found someone like her. It was because of this; he was having a hard time understanding why she would think him capable of cheating on her with someone else, someone else who wasn't her.

A faint 'pop' announced the arrival of Ron whom often visited Harry when he wasn't busy. However this time his arrival went unnoticed by Harry who was blissfully starring at the picture of him and Hermione that was still resting in his hands.

Ron stood on the spot that he had just apparated too, normally by now Harry would have realised his presence and greeted him. But Harry, as Ron could see had drifted off in to his own little world and wasn't likely to come back anytime soon unless something, or in this case someone caused him to.

_'Probably thinking about Hermione' Ron suspected._

Sensing the opportunity that his friend had presented him with, he decided that in order to live up to his obligations as a Weasley he would have to exploit it to its fullest. Looking over at Harry he could see that he was carefully reclining in his chair, keeping balance by having placed his feet on the desk in front of him so that he wouldn't lean too far and fall. Ron quickly decided that this was his weak spot.

Ron's face lit up and a mischievous grin spread across is face as a plan formed in his mind. Moving as a slowly and as quietly as he could, Ron made his way from his apparition point and over to Harry's desk; which even in Ron's opinion was a complete mess.

Holding in a breath Ron balled his fist and slowly raised it in to the air. Then after another quick glance at Harry he slammed it in to the desk in one swift motion causing many of the stacks of papers to slip gracefully on the floor. 

Harry jumped as Ron's fist connected with the desk, his face twisting in horror as he began to loose grip on the table. He emitting a high pitched scream as he fell over backwards in his chair; landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. Seconds later the picture frame that had previously resided in his hands joined him by landing squarely on his forehead. 

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled, looking up expectantly at Ron.

Ron however was laughing so hard that he had to grab the corner of Harry's desk to prevent him from falling over, his other hand clutching his side trying to catch his breath. This rendered him unable to form any coherent sentences; however he was pleased that his plan had achieved maximum effect.

"Your face!" He managed chocked out through his fits of laughter.

Ron grasped once again at Harry's desk in an attempt to steady himself and to try and calm himself down, only to erupt in to further laughter at the murderous look on Harry's bright red face. Harry shook his head at Ron's childish antics, wondering how his wife managed to put up with him.

Seeing that Ron wasn't going to calm down anytime soon he took this opportunity to remove the picture that was still lying on his forehead and make an attempt at standing up; carefully checking each arm and leg to make sure it still functioned properly and had not been damaged from his 'adventure'. He then returned his chair to its upright position and re-seating himself whilst gingerly touching the point that the picture frame had connected with his head.

_'Will he ever grow up?' Harry though._

In the time is had taken Harry to recover himself Ron had managed to calm himself down sufficiently and had stopped laughing, although he was still panting slightly trying to regain is breath. He was however able to form coherent sentences one again. 

"Sorry Harry" said Ron looking rather forlorn and slightly afraid.

Although Ron's actions had greatly irritated him, he decided now was not to the time to get angry at him; he would need his friends support later if things didn't go as planned.

"Don't worry about it" replied Harry, dismissively waiving his hand in the air.

"So tonight's the night ey Harry?" asked Ron, grinning at his friend.

Ron almost immediately regretted his words seeing the pained expression which appeared on Harry's face.

"What?" he asked looking somewhat confused "Don't you want to marry her?"

"No, no it's not that" Harry replied solemnly.

"Well what then?" Ron queried again. Something was bothering his friend and he was _going to find out what it was._

"Let's just say that for time, I thought I wouldn't need a ring" replied.

Ron on the other hand was still stood, looking at Harry with a most bemused expression on his face.

"Ring?" he questioned "The one you're buying from Cho's jewellery shop?" He paused "Harry your not making much sense".

Harry looked back up at Ron.

"Ron" he said plainly. "Hermione accused me of having an affair with Cho"

Ron's eyes widened at hearing this, his mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

"Oh, I know Ron; she also told me that I couldn't be trusted" he said despondently

Harry noticed Ron still hadn't; moved nor had his facial expression changed. He seemed to be in shock.

"Ron" he queried.

No Response.

"Ron" he said, a little louder waving a hand in front of his face

"Huh? What? She said that?" Ron questioned frantically, looking a little startled.

"Yes she did" Harry put simply.

"What did you say?" Ron asked quickly, concern etched all over his face.

"I told her I was leaving" Harry replied, a pained expression emerging on his face; he was not enjoying recalling these events.

Ron wasn't quite sure if his ears were betraying him. Here he had his two best friends, Harry and Hermione which the 'Daily Prophet' had surprisingly dubbed 'the perfect couple' were breaking up; and over some petty misunderstanding. His ears must have been deceiving him.

"Y-you're leaving her?" he stammered, still trying to comprehend what Harry had just said.

Harry shook his head.

"No Ron" he replied.

"But you just said…" Ron trailed off rubbing his head; he often did this when met with a confusing situation.

Harry looked sympathetically at his friend 

"Yes Ron, I know its confusing but lets just say that after a lot of talking." he paused "..and crying, I think things are going to be ok" He smiled slightly.

"Think?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Well…you see I still need to explain why I was with Cho…" Harry trailed off looking rather sheepish thinking about Hermione's reaction once he'd explained himself to her.

"Don't worry mate, she'll be fine don't worry" Ron said reassuringly, seeing the worried look on his friends face

Harry smiled wearily at Ron not quite believing him; he hadn't seen Hermione as angry as she was last night and that was something he didn't want to go through again. Ron, seeing the uncomfortable look on his friends face decided to steer to conversation away from Cho, slightly.

 "So, I you had a close shave there?" Ron said, chuckling slightly.

Harry sighed, recalling of the events of the pervious night.

"You're telling me, I don't even know what possessed me to want to leave"

"Oh?"

He shook his head "I mean living without her it just…well…not an option"

Harry yawned, fatigue seemingly getting the better of him. He hoped that he would have enough time for a short rest between going home and preparing for his evening with Hermione.

"At least things are back on track regarding tonight" Ron said hopefully, now considerably happier that things were still going to plan, after all he though Harry deserved some happiness in his life.

"Yeah" mumbled Harry.

Harry looked at his wrist watch. He was due to meet Cho in fifteen minutes and would need to leave now if here were to get there on time.

"Well Ron, if I'm going to get this ring today I'm afraid I've go to go" he announced, getting up from his hair and walking over to the coat stand in the far corner of his office.

"Good luck Harry, but be careful with that one we don't want her ravishing you in the street now do we?" Ron joked, a large grin returning to his face.

"Ron" Harry shouted, shocked that Ron could possibly think such a thing "Cho would _never do that, she knows where I stand with Hermione"_

"Well, you never know, she's one feisty woman" replied Ron, smirking intently at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow "And you'd know that would you?"

_'He really needs to know how to take a joke' Ron mused.___

"Sure I would" Said Ron grinning.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly "I'm sure Lavender would be thrilled to know that"

"Oh she won't mind" Ron replied casually, trying to contain his laughter.

"Honestly Ron!" Harry retorted indignantly 

"I don't have time for this. See you tomorrow" he mumbled as he picked up his coat and out of the office, closing the door behind him.

'_Another character trait he's picked up off Hermione' Ron though to himself as he disapparated home._

~~~~~~~~~

Harry rounded the corner in to the park where he was meeting Cho. She had offered to meet him there instead of him walking to the other side of town where her shop was situated. Knowing that he would be in somewhat of a hurry this evening he graciously accepted.

He spotted Cho sitting on a wooden bench which was situated under one of the many great oak trees that the park housed. The sunlight streaming through the tree branches reflected off her face making it glow with beauty. 

As Harry walked closer he could see her dark blue dress shimmering in the late afternoon sun and even he had to admit she did look rather pretty. Harry presumed that in a choice between Hermione and Cho most men would pick the latter, but in his opinion it would be a fool that would pass up a chance to spend his life time with Hermione. To Harry Cho was pretty, but Hermione was beautiful. Cho just couldn't compare. This was why he couldn't fully understand why Hermione could even think it possible for him to want anyone but her.

"Harry?" He heard Cho's voice call.

Harry blinked and looked around. He realised that whilst in his reverie he had walked straight past Cho, who was now giving him funny looks.

He smiled sheepishly before hurrying over to her.

"You okay Harry?" She asked seeming slightly concerned "You just walked straight past"

"No nothing really, just a long day" he replied absentmindedly, not really wanting to tell her the real reason for his 'detour'.

"Well okay" she said uncertainly.

Harry smiled and looked up, deciding to get straight to business.

"So, I believe you have a ring deliver?" he said looking expectantly at her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" she replied grinning at her apparent forgetfulness.

Cho set the bag that she had been carrying with her down on the park bench and extracted a small blue box. It would have seemed unusual for Harry to be buying a ring that he had not seen before for such a special occasion but he had in fact chosen the ring many weeks before. However because of its value and extreme rarity he had not other choice but to wait. Cho may have owned a muggle jewellery shop but she certainly had not abandoned her magical ways and could track down some of the most unusual magical items of jewellery imaginable.

The ring was one of the more unique items she had managed to acquire. Whilst looking like any normal muggle ring, it had the ability of allowing the wearer to share their emotions with one person who was deemed to be their 'protector'. In most cases this was a relative or lover. In this case it was Harry.

"Did the amount cover everything?" Harry questioned as he held up the ring to examine it.

"Very much so" she sighed "Hermione is one lucky lady you know"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think I got the better half of the deal by far" he replied, his voice distant. He did often wonder why, that out of the many eligible wizards that she could have had, she chosen him. And although Hermione had insisted that it was only _him that she ever wanted, it was this thought that haunted him at this very moment; in his mind there was the small lingering possibility that she would say no._

"Well, I'd better be getting back the shop" Cho announced, picking up her bag from the bench.

Harry nodded "I should get back; I've still got to plan exactly what I'm going to say"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" she replied encouragingly as she moved towards him.

She leant forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek "Good bye Harry" she said softly and turned to walk away.

Cho had only moved a few steps away from him, when she turned around to face him.

" and Harry" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck"

He smiled and nodded "Thanks"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Lavender walked out of the clothes shop they were in, they had been shopping most of the day and Lavender who seemed to be surrounded on all sides by shopping bags had finally managed to get Hermione to agree to a break.

"It's not my fault you bought almost everything in the shop!" Hermione exclaimed as they cross the main street, heading for the park.

"But you only have one bag!" Lavender whined as she trailed behind, slowed down by the weight of her bags.

"Well, I only needed one item of clothing, so I only have one bag" Hermione replied smugly.

They entered the park and searched for the closest available bench. Upon finding one, they quickly made their way over to it and sat down, resting their sore feet.

"That's much better" Lavender said, sounding relieved, her feet not having to support the extra weight of her shopping. 

Hermione however gave no reply. Her gaze was fixed on the vast expense of green that the park offered. The location of the park was always something that had fascinated her, it was almost like having her own piece of the countryside in the middle of the many number of streets and building that surrounded it. Her eyes wandered around the park, taking in everything it had to offer; until her gaze landed on a figure that seemed vaguely familiar…

"That's Harry isn't it?" Hermione asked motioning in the direction she was looking.

Lavender squinted her eyes, looking in the direction Hermione had just pointed out.

"Yeah, I looks like him, he's with someone too" she remarked "Do you wanted to move closer and have a look?"

Hermione nodded and they cautiously moved closer, using the trees as cover.

_'This is silly' Hermione though feeling a little ashamed at the fact that she was spying on Harry __'Its not like I have a reason not to trust him...__do I? However her curiosity got the better of her and she followed behind Lavender._

They stopped as they become close enough to see the two figures clearly.

"Oh my..." Lavender exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione replied anxiously.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but its Cho..."

"Lavender, they're only talking" said, silently hoping it would stay that way.

"But last night…"

"What about it?" Hermione asked, slightly puzzled at what last nights events had to do with the current situation.

"They seem to be standing rather close…" Lavender commented as she turned to face Hermione "and he never did tell you what he was doing with Cho did he?"

Hermione frowned, it was true that Harry never did tell her the real reason behind his meeting or telephone conversation with Cho and with everything else that had happened she had forgotten to ask. She trusted Harry; although it was at times like these that she couldn't help but doubted that trust. It wasn't that she didn't trust Harry exactly; she sometimes had a hard time believing that Harry could want her, despite his assurances an when compared with someone like Cho in situations like this she sometimes wondered how long it would be before someone better looking than herself took him away from her.

"No…" Hermione replied thoughtfully. She gestured in Harry's direction "but, it's not as if they're…" she trailed off, her eyes now fully focused on the couple.

At that moment Hermione watched as Harry held up a small, round shinny object as if to examine it before placing it in Cho's outstretched hand. From her vantage point she could clearly see it was a ring of some sort and an expensive looking one too. 

Harry had given Cho and ring. It filled her with sadness, he'd never once in the course of their relationship bought her a ring, other jewellery perhaps but never a ring and rings usually signified certain feelings between two people. In her mind there could be only one reason why Harry had given Cho that ring. 

Hermione then watched in sadness as Cho leaned towards Harry, their silhouettes joining for a brief moment before separating and Cho turning to walk away; leaving the park at the far end. Tears welled in her eyes, it couldn't be true, she would have known before now if Harry was seeing someone else, she knew him too well or at least she thought she did. Unwilling to believe what she had just seen; she turned to Lavender for confirmation.

"Did he just give her…" She asked unable to bring her self to say it.

"Yeah" Lavender replied, clearly stunned by that she had just seen.

"And did they just…?" 

"It sure looks that way" Lavender confirmed again.

A single tear ran down Hermione's face. It was true; the moment she had dreaded for the last five years had finally come true; Harry had found someone else, someone else who was far prettier than she could ever be and there was nothing she could do about it. How could she face him now knowing that although she loved him, he obviously didn't love her?

"I'm so sorry" Lavender said, she her self on the verge of tears as she put her arms around Hermione's shivering body.

"I knew this would happen" She sobbed.

Lavender looked down at her "What do you mean?"

Hermione looked up at Lavender, her vision blurred slightly by tears "Why would he want me if he could have someone like her? I was afraid something like this might happen when we first got together, that's why I was so hesitant at first…I guess just tried to buried it in the back of my mind but now this…I…I just can't compare" she said sadly looking over at Harry who was grinning in the distance.

"Don't think like that" Lavender said firmly, shaking Hermione by the shoulders "Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

"Not the one I want" She replied, wiping her eyes.

Lavender didn't know how to respond, nothing she could say could erase what they both had just seen, nothing could make it better, not yet at least and she doubted the she was ready to face Harry now, if at all.

"Do you want to stay at our place for a while?" She asked "I'm sure Ron won't mind"

Hermione nodded "I can't face Harry; I need some time to think. Figure out what I'm going to do and where I'm going to go from here"

"Okay that's settled then"

Lavender took hold of Hermione's arm "Everything will be okay" she said softly as they began to walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry arrived home; it was almost 6pm, which meant he had plenty of time before he had to start getting ready. Walking through the back door of their house he shuddered as he was overcome by an odd sense of deja-vous. The house was exactly as it was when he arrived home the previous night; no light, no smell of coffee and again, no Hermione. He hoped that this night didn't go the same way. Hermione was probably still out shopping; he hoped.

He walked in to the kitchen flicked on the light and made his way over to the kettle; however before he reached it something else caught his attention. Lying on the counter was an envelope bearing his name. Curious as to whom the letter might be from; he gingerly opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm leaving. I saw you with Cho today. I saw the ring you gave her and I saw you kiss her! I thought you loved me, I was so foolish! How could you do this to me? Not that it matters anymore. You already have and there's no way to fix it. I'm leaving; you shouldn't bother looking for me, for it will only be in vain. I hope you're happy with Cho._

_-Hermione._

Harry could feel himself going numb _'This has to be a joke, Please, let this be a joke' his mind pleaded._

He began to read the latter again, this just couldn't be happening. Not now, not today; the day he was going to ask Hermione Ganger to be his wife and she had gone. She had gone and there was nothing he could do about it, everything in his life no longer mattered; his reason for living left with her. 

He fell to his knees; the letter still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Please come back" he whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

"Please come back" he repeated.

"I love you"

A/N: Sorry for being so late with this chapter, I failed miserably at my 1 chapter per week target but this is twice the length of the others, so that's my excuse. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you are the reason that I have got this far, I appreciate every review I get .

The credit for the letter in the end scene goes to SleepieCareBear, she has some great H/H fics. I owe you one.

As for part of what's going to happen in Ch4, there is a hint in something Harry says to Ron. *evil grin*

Thanks for reading

thefly try and guess where I got the name from.


	4. The Realisation

Chapter 4: Realisations

Hermione sat head in hands and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air, she hadn't said a word since she had arrived at Lavenders house. Lavender hadn't attempted to engage her in conversation; everything that she could think of discussing would most likely seem trivial to Hermione at this point. 

She missed him already even thought she had seen him only this morning, she still loved him and a small part of her still hoped that what she saw was simply an illusion, a trick of the light and that any moment Harry would come over and everything would go back to normal. But then the events of the past few days and hours would come flooding back to her; seeing Harry meet Cho, hearing them talk on the phone, then today seeing Harry give her a ring and finally kissing her; any hope she had left would vanish.

A loud ringing noise brought welcome relief to the torment she kept putting herself through as she repeatedly ran over the day's events in her mind. Lifting her head from her hands she could see Lavender making her way over to her telephone before pressing the button marked 'speakerphone'.

"Hello" She said politely.

"Um...Hello?" replied an uncertain male voice.

Hermione's head shot up to full attention. She recognised that voice anywhere. It was Harry and from the chocked up sound of it he had been crying.

Lavender frowned; she guessed he would call sooner or later "Hello Harry." she said in mock surprise.

"Is Hermione there?" he asked, the usual cheerfulness in his voice now gone, yet still slightly hopeful.

"Yes she is Harry." Lavender replied. "But she doesn't want to speak to you."

"Please can I talk to her?"

"No Harry." She said shortly "She doesn't want to talk to you, not now, not ever."

"I really need to talk to her!" he asked desperately.

"Why Harry? Why should I let you talk to her?

"Because I love her and I need to explain…" he whispered.

Lavender shook her head; he was only making things worse "She doesn't want you Harry. Did you honestly think she would?"

"Please…" he choked back a sob.

Hermione shut her eyes, concentrating on the sound of Harry's voice. Although she was angry and felt that she had been betrayed it still broke her heart to hear him like this; he seemed genuinely anguished at her leaving. One part of her wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, telling him that everything would be okay and that she was there for him. However another, sceptical side of her told her that this could all be an act on his part and even if it wasn't it served him right, he'd brought it on himself. The only way of knowing for sure was at this moment beyond her reach; if she could see his eyes she would know in an instant if he was truthful or not. 

Hermione opened her eyes realising that Harry was no longer talking. Silence had replaced the sound of his voice and was only disrupted by the occasional sniffle.

Both Lavender and Hermione looked at the telephone, waiting for him to speak, at length he did. His voice was quiet and uneven "I'm sorry it had to end this way" he began "Please tell Hermione that I love her and I always will." his voice faltered. "Where ever I am…"

Hermione scrambled up from her chair, she didn't want thing to end this way, she couldn't let thing end this way

"Harry?" she asked gingerly, but she was too late, he had gone.

~~~~~~~

Ron got up from behind his desk; he glanced at the clock on the wall, 10:15pm

_'If all is going to plan, Harry should be happily engaged by now' he thought as he picked up his jacket and apparated home._

He appeared him his front room moments later. The first thing he was Hermione and his wife Lavender talking on the sofa. This puzzled him for a moment '_Isn't she supposed to be with Harry right now?' But then he was hit with a sudden realisation '__Must be planning the wedding already'._

"Eager aren't we? He grinned.

Hermione looked at Lavender than at Ron "What?" she asked, puzzled by his statement.

"Planning the wedding." he said simply.

"What wedding?" Lavender asked, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Yours" he replied looking straight at Hermione. "Harry's had it planned for weeks, he's got a ring and everything; picked it up today!"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in though, before looking up suddenly.

.

"Where did he get the ring?" she asked urgently.

Ron scratched his head "Cho's jewellers I think; met her in the park today damned expensive too" he looked at Hermione suspiciously. "Why?"

Hermione's eye's widened slightly in realisation; the ring was meant for her, not Cho _'How could I be so stupid?' she cursed._

"Oh God…" she said, looking down at her feet.

"What?"

"I left him."

Ron blinked, but kept his gaze firmly on Hermione. Suddenly he burst out laughing "Nice one Hermione, you almost had me for a minute there!" 

Hermione remained silent.

Ron abruptly stopped laughing, "You're serious aren't you?" he asked, barley able to his surprise.

She nodded.

His expression hardened "What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded, "He was about to propose!"

"Ron!" Lavender shouted.

Hermione shrunk backwards and brought her hand up to her face "I know, its just I saw him meet her yesterday, then I heard them talking on the phone and today I was sure I saw Harry give her a ring then kiss her. I was so convinced that he was cheating on me I never stopped to think it could be anything else" her voice trembled. "I'm so stupid, why I couldn't have trusted him?"

Ron expression immediately softened as reached his hand out sympathetically as he saw the tears streaming down her face "Hermione, it's not that bad, I'm sure Harry will forgive you."

She shook her head furiously "No he won't, I said some awful things to him."

"I'm sure he'll come round, it's not that bad." he said firmly as he put his hand on her shoulder "He loves you Hermione, nothing will change that."

She backed away so that his hand fell from her shoulder "How could it get any worse?" she shouted "I left him and told him I never wanted to see him again, only hours before he was going to ask me to marry him!" she sank back on to the sofa sobbing "He sounded so broken."

Ron stood in silence as he ran over the event of they day; he paled as he remembered the conversation he had with Harry earlier that morning 'living without her it just…well…not an option'; there was no telling what Harry would do.

"What? What is it Ron?" Lavender asked; worried about Ron's sudden change in complexion.

"Harry" he whispered before apparating out again.

~~~~~

Harry sat cross-legged on the living room floor of what could only now only be described as 'his' house, seeing as from now on he would be the sole occupant of it. He gazed at the many dozens of moving photographs that were in front of him, the quill that was in his hand dropped to the ground as he caught sight of one particular image; it was in fact the same one that resided on his office desk. He sighed, what was the point in this? It was just a memories one of the many memories that they had created together, memories that now existed only in photographic form scattered around him. Memories; they were all he had left, memories of her, but memories alone were not enough for him to live on; not when he knew that there would be no new memories.

He turned his attention to another photograph that was laying next his foot; he reached over to pick it up. He sighed a second time when he realised what it was; it was of his parents wedding; they were both stood outside the church holding hands and smiling enthusiastically at each other. It was exactly twenty-five years since that day; it was the day that he hoped would be the beginning of his road to marriage, to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved. But instead it was the first day of the rest of his life alone. A lifetime without Hermione, he concluded, was a very lonely and miserable one indeed; after all the suffering he'd been through, was it too much to ask for just a little bit of happiness? Evidently it was and now the person he'd truly cared about had been taken away from him. A life without her was one that he was not prepared to accept, it was either a life with her or no life at all; the choice it seemed had already been made for him.

He picked up his quill and finished his letter; Hermione deserved to know the truth, even if she believed it or not. He reached in to his pocket and drew out the small velvety box that contained the ring; he placed it with the letter on the coffee table that stood in the middle of the room, before turning his attention to what was directly in front of him.

He looked at the thin blade, a single thought running through his mind; if no one in this life wanted him then he would go a place where someone did.

~~~~~~~~

Ron appeared in Harry's kitchen not a moment after he'd apparated from his own house.

He quickly looked around "Harry?" he called. 

No reply.

He quickly moved from room to room calling his name until he entered the living room. 

Harry lay on the floor before him, his arms covered in his own blood. Ron put his hand up to his mouth, suddenly feeling very nauseous.

"Oh God." he mumbled to himself "What have you done to yourself Harry?"

Ron shook himself, he should be helping his best friend, not standing there looking at him. He quickly moved to his side to check for a pulse; he found one…just. He shook Harry gently.

"Harry, can you hear me?" he asked, clutching Harry's hand in his.

Harry opened his eyes slightly "Who is it?" he struggled.

"Harry its Ron, don't try to speak, you're going to be okay." he said, trying to sound more confident that he felt.

"Tell her I love her." he chocked out.

"No Harry, you tell her yourself, you're going be okay just hang on" he blinked back tears that threatened to fall; it killed him to see his friend this way.

Ron received no reply; he felt Harry's hand go limp in his.

"Just hang on Harry." he whispered as he took Harry unconscious form in his hand and apparated to the nearest hospital.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in weeks and for that I'm sorry, work and writing don't go together. Hopefully you won't completely hate me for this chapter: P. Thanks for all the people who reviewed, the last couple nudged me in to action to finally complete this chapter J


	5. Discoveries and Regrets

Chapter 5: Discoveries and Regrets  
  
Lavender and Hermione stood in the kitchen of what formally was 'her' house Hermione, who was initially eager to return in order to find Harry and try and salvage what was left of her relationship, was now uneasy at the prospect of facing him.   
  
Doubt flooded her mind 'what if he rejects me?' 'Why didn't I just trust him?' She didn't know if she could take rejection.

  
Hermione glanced around the darkened kitchen, no light could be seen from any of the adjacent rooms and an eerie silence hung over them.  
  
"I don't like this," Hermione whispered while clutching Lavenders hand. "Please," she begged. "Can we go?"  
  
Lavender turned to Hermione, her face set, "No Hermione." She gripped her arm, "We're going to sort this now."  
  
Hermione nodded solemnly. "Okay," she mumbled.  
  
Lavender took hold of Hermione's over arm, gripping it tightly, "Look, Hermione," she began. "Only you can fix this. Now you can go in there, find Harry and pray that he will forgive your mistake." She took a breath, "Or you can leave and wonder what might have been."  
  
Hermione shook her head, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "I don't know, what if he's angry? He's never doubted my faithfulness, not once, even though I've given him so many reasons to." She looked up at Lavender, "Remember the time when I was organising something for our first anniversary? I had to meet Ron secretly, so that Harry wouldn't suspect I was planning anything and you accused me of cheating with him?"  
  
Lavender winced at the memory, but nodded slowly.  
  
"Well," Hermione continued. "You remember how Harry reacted? Said that I'd never do anything of the sort, he believed, supported and 'trusted' me completely." Her voice became quiet, "And I've just gone left him under the false belief that he was seeing someone else, when in fact he was planning the opposite."  
  
She raised a hand to wipe the tears falling from her eyes, "He'll hate me."  
  
Lavender looked sympathetically at Hermione. "Any fool could see that he absolutely adores you," she said softly. "There's no way he could hate you."  
  
Hermione looked up at her hopefully. "You think?" she asked meekly.  
  
"You heard how desperate he sounded earlier."  
  
Hermione nodded slightly in recognition. "I need to find him"

"I'll go look upstairs and you go to the living room, that's where I'm sure he'll be"  
  
Lavender quickly made her way through the kitchen, towards the stairs; leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and slowly made her way through the kitchen and over to the open door to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway leading in to the living room. She gazed in to the dimly lit room; it was late in the evening and all she could see was the faint outline of the coffee table as it reflected the light of the full moon.  
  
She vaguely wondered why Harry had not come to meet her, after all the exchange in the kitchen had hardly been a quiet one. Perhaps, he was asleep she thought.  
  
Her hand fumbled across the unlit wall until it found its destination: the light switch.  
  
With one flick of her finger the light was on and every detail of the room became visible to her.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. The colour drained from her face and she could feel the strength in her legs failing. She gripped the doorframe tightly, her knuckles turning white in an effort to prevent her from collapsing as she surveyed the room.  
  
At first sight the room looked almost exactly as it had the last time she had been there. However, photos were spread carelessly across the coffee table and on to the floor; the majority she noticed were of her and Harry. She soon became aware that many of the photos and large patches of the previously pale blue carped were now covered in a deep red liquid.  
  
She knew what that liquid was; it filled her entire being with a sense of dread. Her hold on the frame failed and she fell forward to the ground. She didn't care, she knew what that liquid was; it was blood; Harry's blood.  
  
She slowly looked up and wiped her eyes to clear her tear blurred vision. "This is my fault," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs; this couldn't be happening. She just wanted to shut everyone and everything out; she suddenly felt very alone. Moving her head down to her knees, she shut her eyes tightly trying to stop the free falling tears, but she was failing miserably, finally giving up; crying uncontrollably. She cried knowing that the man she loved more than anything else in her life, possibly more than life itself had died; all because of her.  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to her, causing her to freeze for a second time that night; Harry wasn't there. If he wasn't here, then where was he?   
  
A sense of extreme anxiety filled her; he might still be alive, she had to find him and quickly.  
  
She hurriedly wiped her eyes and held her hand up in front of her face trying to regain focus, but something else caught her eye.  
  
On the very corner of the table lay a small brown envelope. On it she could clearly see the name 'Hermione' written in what was undoubtedly Harry's messy scrawl.  
  
She took a deep breath, collected herself and crawled over to the edge of the table. She reached out with a shaky hand and gingerly picked up the envelope; it felt heavy, too heavy for it not to contain something other than paper. Rubbing her hand across the surface she felt a circular 'lump' underneath the brown parchment of the envelope  
  
Over come with a new sense of fear and anxiety at what could be written inside, she slowly tore open the top and delicately extracted the letter from within.   
  
'Could this be his last words' her body shivered at the thought. She didn't want to believe that the piece of paper that she held in her hands would be the last thing of Harry's she would ever own, even though all the evidence suggested that it was.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the letter rest in her fingers; maybe if she put off reading the letter it would delay the inevitable and she would have a few more moments, clinging to the hope that Harry was still alive.  
  
Sighing she opened her eyes; putting it off wouldn't make it any easier if the worst came to pass. Looking down at the slightly off white parchment she noticed that it was already soaked with her tears that had not ceased since her entry in to the room.  
  
"Please…," she whispered as she unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
_Dear Hermione  
  
I don't know what to say, except: sorry. Sorry that you have to see this, sorry that I didn't tell you things when I should have, sorry for all the sadness I've caused and sorry that it's come to this. Maybe now you can find someone who is truly deserving of your love, unlike the coward that I turned out to be. I should be here, fighting for you, waiting for you, but I'm not. The truth is, Hermione; I'm tired of fighting. My whole life has been one long fight between one thing and another, I can't stand it anymore and now that you're gone I feel so alone; there's no reason to fight, nothing matters now. Maybe the item that accompanies this letter will provide some explanation.  
  
I hope you can forgive me…someday, wherever we may meet.  
  
Harry._  
  
  
Hermione sat, staring at the letter; her whole body shaking, unable to comprehend the depth of feeling that Harry had for her or how important she was in his life. How could she have been so foolish not to have seen it?  
'This is your entire fault' she chastised herself 'If only you hadn't been so weak; you might have been able to save him'.  
  
A strangled sob escaped her lips, she knew it was true. If only she had given him a chance, then he might still be here.  
  
"Please come back to me Harry." She whispered, closing her eyes; trying to picture his face one last time.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God!" Lavender screamed as she entered the living room. Having checked the rest of the house, she had come back to see where Hermione had gotten to, however this she had not expected.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked gently, seeing her sitting on the floor shivering. Hermione looked up at her through bloodshot eyes, but made no response.  
  
"What happened?" she asked again, stepping a little closer to her.   
  
Hermione shook her head, her gaze drifting to the floor.  
  
A faint 'pop' echoed through the room, both women looked up in time to see Ron run in from the kitchen.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Thank God I've found you," he said breathlessly, his voice trembling slightly. "I went back to the house, but you weren't there, so I could only assume..."  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, cutting Ron off mid sentence; her voice carrying more force then she herself though she could manage.   
  
Ron swung round to face her, eying her sympathetically. "Hermione," he began, attempting to keep his voice steady. "I've taken him to hospital, he's..."  
  
Hermione had apparated as soon as the word 'hospital' had left Ron's mouth, causing him to fall silent in surprise.   
  
Lavender looked at Ron knowingly. There was only one place she could have gone, and that was where ever Harry was.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I've been over 2-3 months in updating and even thought I've now updated it isn't really much(I'm not too happy with its length), so hopefully seeing as I pretty much have it all planned out I'll be able to upload the next chapter soon. If you feel the need to yell at me for taking so long in updating; my AIM name is in my profile. Please review.

Thank you

  
thefly


End file.
